


Like a River Flows

by Moriartysangels



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bedsharing, Just cute beans, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS JUST LITERALLY A REALLY FLUFFY BEDSHARING FIC BC IM TRASH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartysangels/pseuds/Moriartysangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler asks stupid questions when he's sleepy, Josh pretends to be annoyed but he really just thinks it's cute.</p><p>(OR THE BEDSHARING FIC LITERALLY NOBODY ASKED FOR BUT I MADE ANYWAY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a River Flows

"Josh?" Tyler turned shaking the mattress. “Joshhhhh, I have something important to ask you!" 

It took a few tries (and pokes) but Josh's eyes fluttered open, thinking at first that Tyler was in trouble. He softened at the sight of the exhausted singer, but then looked over at the hotel clock and saw that it was three in the morning. 

Josh's previous affection evaporated as quickly as it had come.

Josh managed to get out an "Oh my god," before he put a pillow over his head and tried to ignore the pokes directed at his arm and gut.

"Joshhhh."  
"Joshuaaaa."  
"Come on Josh, do geese have feelings? They're so mean Josh, come on wake up!"

"We are not having this conversation again." 

The pillow was then pulled off Josh's face by the sleep deprived man, leaving the duo practically nose to nose. Tyler was too tired to notice this. Josh wasn't, and was suddenly glad at how dark it was in the hotel room as his cheeks burned brighter than a neon sunrise.

"Just hear me out, Josh," Tyler continued in a softer voice. "What if you're standing at the gates of heaven, and God says, 'Why should I let you in?' What would you say?" 

"I'm pretty sure that's not gonna happen, Ty," Josh said as he adjusted his place on the mattress, now watching the lights from outside reflect on the ceiling.

"But what if it did?" Tyler whispered, hot breath washed over Josh's neck understandably causing him to shiver. Tyler thankfully didn't seem to notice as he scooted in closer to hear the drummer's response, resting his head on his chest.

"I don't know," Josh started. "I'd probably say that I tried my hardest with what he'd given me and that I'd done some bad things in my life, but so had he. If God decides not to let me in, well I guess that sucks but what can you do?"

Tyler nodded, seeming to think his answer apt.

"What about you?" Josh said, wrapping an arm around him before he could stop himself.

"I don't know," Tyler admitted - sounding a little bit sad, a little bit hopeless and a lot like he was going to fall asleep on Josh's chest. 

Josh didn't mind though, and so he fell asleep.

Almost.

Before he could, he was roused by the singer whispering a melody into his ear.

“Wise men say, only fools rush in."  
Tyler paused, seeming to listen to Josh's heartbeat before he continued. Josh wondered if he was trying to tell if he was asleep or not.

Tyler continued to sing.

'But I can't help falling in love with you.  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?  
But I can't help falling in love with you."

The quicken in Josh's heart beat was enough to let Tyler know that the drummer was awake, and in a moment of sleep deprived bravery, Tyler landed a kiss on Josh's lips.

 

This wasn't actually happening right? 

Josh was kissing Tyler and he was kissing him back.

 

What the fuck.

 

Tyler’s lips were soft and warm, Josh noticed. Leaning in further, Josh traced shapes on the small of Tyler’s back. A whine came from the very back of Tyler's throat, as he climbed on top of Josh, deepening the kiss. This felt good. This felt right. Like their lips were two pieces of a puzzle that fit, and boy was it a beautiful puzzle.

They pulled away a few moments later, lips swollen and pink, out of breath and dizzy.

Tyler planted little kisses on Josh's collarbone as they both caught their breath.

“I've been wanting to do that for a long time.” Tyler mumbled, a goofy smile on his face.

“Me too,” Josh replied, fully aware of the stupid smile on his face as well. “Are you gonna be able to get sleep now?” 

Tyler nodded, climbing off of Josh and pressing his face into the drummer's chest.

“Iliveouosh.” Tyler mumbled.

“What?” 

He lifted his face off Josh's chest a little. “I love you, Josh.”

“I love you too, Tyler. Get some rest.” He pressed a kiss onto Tyler’s temple and eventually, they both gave into the exhaustion washing over their bodies and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Josh was so glad he had finally found his puzzle piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!! Please please please leave a kudos if you liked it and a comment if there's anything you'd like to say!!


End file.
